christinapcgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline Theories
The following are ideas gleamed from the Chats from the FB group: Christina is the distraction and Kirk is suffering alone: Kirk is the real one that needs to be saved! Highway Man could be the Captor pushing Christina in the right direction. Highway Man "Driving distracted – biggest killer on the roads today in my opinion… stay focused people!" that was posted on the 22nd. 3 days before Xtina was taken. Depending on the route he took he was in ARk that day, the TX, then NM, then up North. if he went to Seattle it could very well be close to 72hrs. which is almost 3 days. maybe he had it planned? thats why his mind was distracted? 4 hours ago Favorite Retweet Reply » Highway Man h1ghway_man Highway Man What's the best thing you've seen on the road this week? I saw the most amazing sunset over the New Mex desert… 22 Julh1ghway_man Highway Man @ChristinaP887 - I know you love that music box. Try to remember how it felt the first time you opened it. It was always your escape… 4 hours agoA week between posts? Heading to Christina or Kirk? what if the internet outages aren't acts of malace, but instead times when his truck which is providing the signal, is out of range, like fo rwork? Ballerina in the box. Christina Ballerina in the ROOM. The only other option is if the kidnapper is her dad, and H1ghwayman, and isn't traveling anywhere... so we need to talk about the possibility of more then one captor, that changed everything H1ghway man is a paid scapegoat? or decoy? All right, so I took "over and out" and ran with it. I didn't find a whole lot that we might not expect (it hails from the origins of "i am signing off and not expecting a response back") but what I did find is that Over and Out is the name of a Sports Bar in Portland, OR, which does lead us back to Emma. Again, waaaay out there, but we could ask Emma if she's heard of it. meaning like escape from a box or escape from childhood long shot: What if the father bargained with the kidnapper to get the music box to Chris in order to comfort her? ok her dad left them. music box was a gift from her dad? she listened to it when she was upset/missing him? maybe its not her dad. but someone close enough to know that Based on his tweets, assuming they're not outright lies, he stopped being "on the move" the same day Chris was kidnapped, right? That only leaves emma. Emma is the only one who really hasn't had "clue day Clue day is what I am refering to as The day where everything seems to point to a specific person the captor could be a few doors down from christina and could have completely fabricated highwayman on twitter to talk to her WITHOUT speaking. it's possible that he was blackmailed into getting the box for the captor Not Dad, he hasn't been in the picture for years. MOMS IN ON IT Official characters - Emma, Cathy and MAYBE kirk maybe maybe Jen we have no idea when the box was taken. Xtina mentioned multiple times anyone from her childhood would remember the music box. Emma and CathyThat's ALL didn't cathy say that the roof had some construction done and that was the only time aside from when the police searched the attic that the attic had strangers in it i feel the box wouldn't have been taken recently since it seems to be significant. like everything else, it would have been secured awhile ago i feel the box wouldn't have been taken recently since it seems to be significant. like everything else, it would have been secured awhile ago 'journeys without destinations'- java bird cipher or is the highwayman the father and the Captor knows this, and taunts him with the"next stop" and "journey without destination"on the video a truck driver is totally someone making a journey without a destination, because they just go from one load to the next. Highwayman site: Subs none of the subs for 118233 work, nothing in the source code the fact that nothing is in the source code supports the theory that hwm isn't yrfriendsrmyfriends higwayman = dad? yrfriendsrmyfriends = captor? the soul number was 4-->D on the chart the outerpersonality number was 1--> A on the chart the destiny number was 4-->D on the chart. D A D. weirrrd after doing the math and getting all the single digit answers going by the chart on the website i used. the soul number was 4-->D on the chart. the life number was 1-->A on the chart. the destiny number was 4-->D on the chart. D A D. weird coincidence? Christina is the distraction and Kirk is suffering alone from the highway site u w s - d a j a w - d - t s n f a - g a b a w - w c t t - f o a a - t a a t - d t b t a t - a a a - t t t - t b f- a a a a - (a blank space) s t b - f a - r b c - h d t - f a s t w t first letters Someone posted something about "Chief" being a Radio Handle... We can make assumptions that they are connection in some way "journeys" but they did NOT come from the same clue string Truthistheway118, 118 mile marker The Post Blocking on the Wall Theories: Restrict text comments.People will try photos and videos.